A la luz
by Angron11
Summary: Tras un ataque suicida contra un titiritero maniaco llamado Anrokuzan, Naruto despierta en un lugar desconocido, un lugar en el que sólo encuentra una cosa amable: la canción de una misteriosa joven. Mi particular visión de la película de "la torre perdida", de Naruto shippuden. Universo KnK.
1. Una cancion

A la luz 

Capítulo 1: una canción olvidada

 **Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, aquí una pequeña historia de Naruto y la princesa Sãra. En un principio iba a ser un oneshot, pero me he sentido inspirado, así que será un año historia cortar cuatro episodios seguramente. Intento respetar a los máximo la película De la Torre perdida, añadiendo pequeños detalles y sobre todo metiéndome en la forma de pensar de los personajes. Mi intención es que combine con Kitsune no Kibo, así que disfrutad.**

 **pd: si, ya sé que la canción no es asi, pero es que sólo encontré el nombre de la misma, no la letra, y me parecía que encajaba mejor esta. Es una vieja canción española, con un pequeño cambio al final.**

* * *

 **-** aaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaa** \- invocacion hablando

- ** _aaaaaaa_** \- invocación pensando

Obviamente, la historia y los personajes están basados en la obra de kishimoto, yo no hago más que escribir sin ánimo de lucro. Y no autorizo el plagio de la misma, hecha a volar tu imaginación y sorprende al mundo.

* * *

Naruto sintió el frío suelo de piedra bajo sus manos. Se hallaba tirado de costado, inmóvil, intentando recordar que había pasado. Recordaba cómo había llegado con el equipo del capitán Yamato a las criptas de las ruinas de una ciudad antigua, persiguiendo a un titiritero conocido como Anrokuzan, que tenía planeado liberar nosequé energía maldijo internamente su estupidez, si hubiese prestado más atención a la abuela Tsunade en lugar de jugar con su flamante espada de chakra, quizás, y sólo quizás, no habría terminado cagándola. Como siempre. Pero, lo hecho, hecho esta, y el uzumaki, como buen cabezahueca imprudente decidió lanzarse como un loco a por el enemigo sin medir las consecuencias. Concretamente, sin caer en la cuenta de que estaba liberando el flujo de esa extraña energía escarlata. Tras ver un inmenso pilar de energía avanzando hacia el, intentó huir, sin éxito. Incluso Yamato taichou intentó rescatarle con su mokuton, pero no lo logró. Lo último que oyó fue el grito de Sakura diciendo su nombre, ese grito que odiaba oír porque sabía que venía acompañado de lágrimas.

Quizás estuviese muerto, quién sabe. Pero el tacto de esa fría piedra era real. Se giró, aún tumbado, quedando boca arriba, y un tenue rayo de luz iluminó su rostro. Abrió sus orbes azules, acostumbrando su vista a la penumbra del sótano. Se trataba de una galería inmensa de techo ovalado, con cinco huecos en el techo por donde se colaba la luz. El lugar estaba en ruinas, y era frío y solitario, pero Naruto se sentía extrañamente bien. Y comenzó a caer en la cuenta del porqué. A sus oídos llegaba una melodía cantada por una voz femenina.

Puede ser que la vida, te guíe hasta el sol

Puede ser que el mar te lleve en sus olas

Naruto se levantó y busco el origen de esa voz. No por saber dónde estaba, o por miedo. Lo hacía por saber quién podía tener una voz tan preciosa. Era suave, armoniosa, y el rubio ahora sólo quería saber más de su portadora. Llegó a un pequeño claro entre las ruinas, donde, encima de un pilar a medio derruir, estaba ella. Definitivamente, debía de estar muerto. Y esa mujer de ahí era un ángel. Era una chica de su edad aproximadamente, vestida con un pantalón holgado negro y una camiseta escarlata de mangas largas rosas, una bella mujer se encontraba cantando. Su piel era nívea, sin imperfecciones. Su pelo rojo apagado, con dos grandes mechones cayendo alrededor de su rostro, combinando a la perfección con esos ojos violeta de iris más oscuro. Era esbelta, al menos eso pudo deducir un hipnotizado uzumaki, atendiendo a sus rasgos finos. Y parecía triste, melancólica.

O que toda tu risa, le gane ese pulso al dolor

Puede ser, que vuelvas a la luz

Por unos segundos, la joven mujer dejó de cantar y contempló el horizonte, con su mirada perdida, vagando seguramente en aquellos recuerdos que la dolían tanto como para no regalarle una sonrisa al mundo, una que estaba seguro el uzumaki que sería preciosa. No podía irse sin verla sonreír.

-Em, disculpa.- intervino el rubio, intentando sacar un tema de conversación, mientras la mujer sobresaltaba y le miraba con duda.- ¿Sabes dónde est…?- no pudo terminar la pregunta, puesto que la mujer descendió rápidamente del pilar y huyó en dirección a la salida.- ¡Espera!

Naruto la persiguió con presteza, viéndola abandonar la cripta por una puerta lateral. Nada más prepararse para cruzarla, vio como dos figuras de gran envergadura se interponían en su camino y le lanzaban cuatro kunai. Por puro instinto se agachó, cubriendo su cabeza, pero las armas impactaron contra una extraña barrera de color escarlata y se deshicieron al traspasarla. Naruto se levantó con duda y vio como esas dos figuras corrían hacía el para atacarlo. Sacó dos kunai y se preparó para el combate como pudo, pero volvió a suceder lo mismo, y, tras traspasar esa barrera escarlata, se deshicieron en mil pedazos. Naruto examinó confuso los restos, y llegó rápidamente a una conclusión: eran marionetas. Y unas muy similares a las que usaba ese malnacido de Anrokuzan. Miró de nuevo al pasillo que había detrás del pórtico, pero la mujer ya no estaba allí. Si eran marionetas de ese maniaco, puede que ella estuviese en peligro. Debía de encontrarla y protegerla. Además, así podría averiguar más de dónde estaba, o que había sido de su equipo.

Iba a entrar en ese pasillo, cuando las paredes se movieron y lo cerraron completamente, quitándole cualquier opción de seguir esa vía. Bueno, siempre podía emplear los huecos del techo… Saltó por las paredes y pilares a medio derruir usando su chakra hasta que llegó a uno de esos agujeros, y con un fuerte golpe rompió la cristalera que le impedía salir. Aterrizó en un mullido césped, en un día soleado. Contempló con admiración alrededor: una gran ciudad se encontraba a su alrededor, con trabajados caminos y altos e inmensos edificios de puntiagudos tejados que se comunicaban entre sí por puentes de fina escultura, dominando el color marrón suave las paredes de los mismos y haciendo un bello contraste con los elaborados ventanales de vidrio multicolor. Habría estado más tiempo contemplando la ciudad, pero no estaba allí de turismo se dijo. Iba a comenzar a rastrear cuando tres extrañas marionetas aparecieron. Median cerca de dos metros y medio de altura, con cuchillas en sus manos. A Naruto le extrañó tanto que no hubiese ningún titiritero cerca, como la energía que las impulsaba, una energía de color escarlata que no dejaba de ver tras el incidente que le había llevado ahí. Saltó de edificio en edificio, perseguido por sus nuevos enemigos, hasta que aparecieron más. A pesar de cortar sus hilos, fue impactado por sus ataques, y habría muerto de no ser por la ayuda de tres anbu misteriosos de máscaras anacrónicas que le ayudaron y se identificaron como ninja de Konoha.

Sin darle más respuestas tras librarle de sus enemigos, le dejaron solo, y el rubio continuó su búsqueda de aquella misteriosa mujer hasta que unos fuegos artificiales llamaron su atención. Acudió al lugar y se encontró con una gran aglomeración de gente: cientos de personas aclamaban a alguien, entre cientos de carrozas enormes, en un claro ambiente festivo. Como excepción, la prudencia del uzumaki se hizo con el control y el rubio decidió observar todo desde lejos, intentando reunir información. Todos parecían aclamar a alguien en concreto, a alguien que parecía ser "su princesa". Naruto se preguntaba quién podría ser cuando la vio. Desde el balcón de una gran torre, una mujer hizo acto de presencia, ganándose las exclamaciones de alegría del público. A pesar de su extraño sombrero con un velo blanco cubriendo esos mechones de pelo rojo, y haberse cambiado a un vestido color escarlata y vino muchísimo más elaborado, Naruto la reconoció al instante. La mujer de la cripta. La mujer que cantaba como un ángel. Se aproximó para asegurarse de su identidad, cuando vio una mano salir de entre sus guardaespaldas y empujarla. La mujer, entre un grito de terror, cayó al vacío desde decenas de metros de altura.

A Naruto le extrañó que la gente ni se inmutase y siguiesen aclamándola como si nada, pero había algo más importante que hacer. Debía de rescatarla. Impulsándose con su chakra, saltó hacia ella, interceptándola en la caída y tomándola entre sus fuertes brazos. El impulso que llevaba fue tal que necesito muchísimo chakra para frenarlo adhiriéndose a la pared, y luego para impulsarse lejos de aquella plaza en busca de un lugar seguro. Aterrizó en una zona tranquila, sintiendo de inmediato el dolor de pies consecuencia de su esfuerzo, y tuvo que posarse en una columna cercana para descansar. Contempló, ahora con calma, a la mujer de nuevo: había perdido su sombrero, dejando ondear al viento su bello pelo escarlata. Ahora de cerca pudo reparar en unas pequeñas pecas que adornaban sus pómulos y nariz, unas marcas que le parecieron un bellísimo complemento para ese bello rostro. Se fijó en esos labios carnosos de color rojo, que se encontraban entreabiertos. La mujer, todavía aferrada a él con fuerza, abrió los ojos lentamente, fijando sus violetas orbes en los azules del uzumaki mientras se sonrojaba levemente. Se contemplaron unos segundos a escasos centímetros de distancia, como si se hubiesen perdido en los orbes del otro. Pero entonces la mujer recordó dónde estaba y qué había pasado. Abrió los ojos como platos, asustando al uzumaki.

-Veo que estás a salvo…- intentó calmar el ambiente el rubio, pero de inmediato la chica gritó y le dio cuatro sonoras bofetadas en la cara. Naruto iba a pedir una explicación cuando la mujer le dio un fuerte codazo en la boca, logrando apartarlo entre improperios e insultos como "advenedizo" o "insolente".- " _Joder, ¿me acaba de dar un codazo? me recuerda a Sakura chan con ese carácter… ¿Por qué todas las mujeres guapas me pegan entre sonrojos? ¿Y que es un advenedizo?_ "- pensó un confundido uzumaki.- Oye, acabo de salvar tu vida, por si no te acuerdas…- dijo Naruto, sobándose su ardiente mejilla derecha tras esa cadena de tortazos.

-Ah si.- contestó la chica, reponiéndose de la impresión y recobrando su regia compostura.- Gracias.- declaró con sequedad, como si hubiese sido el deber del uzumaki.

-" _Parece una estirada…_ "- pensó con algo de rencor el uzumaki.- " _Pero no veas cómo pega…_ "

-" _Que maleducado, tratar así a una reina…_ "- pensó la pelirroja, para luego revisar disimuladamente a ese gritón insolente.- "Aunque es muy fuerte… y esos ojos azules son preciosos… aggghh Sara, no te despistes"

-tú debes de ser la reina de este lugar… ¿no?- comentó con dejadez el rubio, ganándose el enojo de la fémina. Tal y como lo decía, podría sustituirse lo de reina por "panadera" o "vigía" y sonaría igual.

-Alta reina de este lugar para ti…- contestó con resquemor la ojivioleta, intentando recalcar lo regio y carismático de su título para que ese plebeyo entendiese con quien estaba hablando y mostrase el debido respeto.- Me llamó Sãra, Alta reina de Rōran.


	2. Un sentimiento

Haz lo que tengas que hacer

 **Otro capítulo más de los cuatro de esta historia. No me viene mal de la que organizó un par de cosas en Kitsune no Kibo, está siendo refrescante. El de hoy es el más largo, tampoco quiero poneros el guión entero de "la torre perdida", sólo aportar detalles en las partes importantes, así que personajes como Minato aparecen testimonialmente, y algunos aspectos, como lo del viaje en el tiempo, los doy por sabidos. Esta historia busca centrarse en Sãra y Naruto, no en su relación paterna o cosas así. Hoy tenemos el punto de vista de Sãra en esta historia y su evolución interna. Disfrutadlo, un saludo.**

-aaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

 **-** _aaaaaaaa_ **-** personaje hablando

 **-aaaaaaaa-** personaje hablando

 **-** ** _aaaaaaaa_** **-** personaje hablando

Obviamente, Naruto y la torre perdida no me pertenecen, son de kishimoto, yo solo escribo sin ánimo de lucro. No autorizo el plagio, inventa algo nuevo, seguro que será mejor que mis historias.

* * *

Sãra se sentó frente a las vidrieras de uno de los edificios de su ciudad, lejos de todos, abrumada por sus sentimientos. Primero, el descubrir que alguien había intentado asesinarla cuando estuvo en ese balcón. En un principio, cuando ese rubio gritón e insolente le dijo que la habían empujado, ella lo atribuyó a su propia torpeza. Ella era Sãra, la alta reina de Rōran, era amada por cada uno de sus súbditos, todos vivían felices, nadie podía tener un motivo para matarla. Convencida de ello, fue sorprendida cuando se alejó de su maleducado guardaespaldas de camino a sus aposentos por un grupo de asaltantes, que, amenazándola con hazas y palos, le exigieron que "los devolviera". ¿Devolver? ¿A quién?. Contestó con furia a esos chantajistas que ella era la reina, pero no pareció afectarles.

Suerte que estaba él, ese rubio que, a pesar de su insolencia y falta de respeto a la autoridad, ya le había salvado la vida dos veces en escasas horas. Su corazón latió más rapido cuando su fuerte brazo la puso tras él, interponiéndose con una brillante espada azul entre ella y sus secuestradores, dispuesto a mover montañas por ponerla a salvo. Como uno de esos príncipes de las historias que su madre le leía de niña. Combatió su sonrojo con fuerza, ¿Qué la estaba pasando? Era un súbdito, le debía lealtad, no tenía porqué sentirse feliz porque lo hiciese. Su confusión se volvió mayor cuando los aterradores secuestradores rápidamente se amedrentaron ante el uzumaki y tiraron sus armas, rogando por sus vidas. Tras encender las luces del lugar y constatar que se trataban de mujeres y niños, Sãra descubrió que eran sus propios súbditos, y que al parecer buscaban a sus familias, que habían sido secuestradas. Y acusaban directamente a su gobierno, y a Anrokuzan en particular.

Sãra lo negó todo, ese hombre había sido su único apoyo desde que su madre murió, lo más cercano a un padre que tenía. Era imposible, debía de tratarse de un error. Y lo averiguaría. Salió de ese desvencijado almacén donde había tenido lugar el hilarante secuestro y se dirigió a las calles de su ciudad, dispuesta a llegar a palacio. Pero se detuvo para admirar una de las cientos de cabalgatas que sus ciudadanos organizaron para honrar a su difunda madre. A pesar de sólo verles la espalda, se los veía tan felices… ellos eran la única razón por la que no la vencía la tristeza, su bienestar y el de esa ciudad era lo más importante para ella, más que su propia vida.

Pero las palabras de sus súbditos/secuestradores la sacaron de su mundo de ensueño: todo era una mentira. Aquellos eran marionetas, no sus súbditos. Ella lo negó con vehemencia, y entonces el rubio se acercó a la multitud. Tras examinar a uno de los asistentes, que extrañamente hacía como si no pasase nada, lo trajo al lugar donde se encontraba la ojivioleta, arrancándola un grito de horror. No era un ser humano, ese ciudadano era una marioneta. Su boca, rodeada de madera marrón, todavía se movía, emitiendo aclamaciones por su reina. Con un tono hiriente, una de las mujeres que la había secuestrado declaró que era "un súbdito marioneta para una reina títere". Sãra casi se derrumba ante ese comentario cruel, incluso la mujer que parecía el líder de ese grupo de ciudadanos disconformes le dio un toque de atención a su compañera. Y entonces llegó el golpe de gracia: de un balcón, una marioneta exactamente igual a ella se asomó a saludar, suplantándola. Salió corriendo entre lágrimas, siendo seguida por su incansable protector, hasta que llegó a ese lugar.

 _Puede ser que la vida, te guíe hasta el sol_

 _Puede ser que el mar te lleve en sus olas_

La joven cantó esa bella canción que su madre le tarareaba cuando ambas descansaban y se divertían juntas. Esa canción le calmaba, le daba fuerzas para seguir. Era como si su madre siguiese con ella y no estuviese totalmente sola. Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Estás cantando esa canción…- dijo Naruto, con un tono curioso.- la de la primera vez que te vi…- Sãra no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, sonaba muy romántico lo que acababa de decir.

-Mi madre me la solía cantar cuando era niña…- expuso la pelirroja reponiéndose del sonrojo. Normalmente no compartiría eso con nadie, pero con ese ojiazul se sentía segura desde que la recogió de su caída con sus fuertes brazos… era extraño, como estar a salvo por primera vez.- Anrokuzan convenció a mi madre para usar el poder que guardábamos, el **Ryumyaku** , para darle una vida mejor a nuestro pueblo. Con la habilidad de mi madre para controlar esa energía y la ingeniería de Anrokuzan, Rōran se transformó en una gran ciudad de cientos de gigantescas torres de la noche a la mañana. Pero mi madre murió en un accidente antes de que sus sueños para esta ciudad pudiesen realizarse, y yo quedé al cuidado de Anrokuzan con el deber de cumplir el sueño de mi madre... No… no tengo a nadie más… él no puede haberme hecho esto…

-Entiendo de lo que hablas.- declaró el rubio, mientras se acercaba a la ojivioleta.- yo tuve un maestro, lo llamaba ero sannin (sabio pervertido).- Sãra miró al rubio con una ligera mueca divertida, y el uzumaki le regaló una inmensa sonrisa que se quedaría grabada en su memoria para siempre.- él ya no está aquí, pero me legó algo muy importante: la voluntad de no rendirse y de luchar por lo que crees siempre. Creo que tu madre hizo algo parecido contigo, ¿no?

-Si.- contestó con algo de duda la pelirroja. Esas palabras la estaban atrayendo irremediablemente, tanto como ese joven que las decía. Naruto se apoyó en una barandilla cercana mirando al horizonte, marcándose su fuerte espalda a través de ese peculiar chandal.- " _¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarle?_ ".- pensó una extrañada Sãra

-Pues ahí está la clave.- continuó el ojiazul, ignorante del debate interno de la reina.- debes de pensar en el sueño de tu madre y en cómo cumplirlo, sin importante las dificultades. Estoy seguro de que encontrarás las respuestas, sólo mira en tu interior. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, y yo te ayudaré. Tú, simplemente, no te rindas.- Sãra, por un momento, tuvo miedo, pero solo tuvo que contemplar esos ojos azules llenos de determinación para encontrar el valor. Él le inspiraba eso: valor, fuerza, ganas de luchar y de mejorar.

-Debo de averiguar la verdad. Como reina, puedo rastrear el **Ryumyaku** hasta su origen. Allí hallaremos respuestas.

-Perfecto, pues vayamos allí. Yo estaré contigo pase lo que pase.- prometió Naruto, para después salir de ahí. La reina vio al uzumaki de reojo mientras lo hacían, con una mirada de sincero agradecimiento por todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella. O quizás con algo más que eso, viendo cómo su corazón parecía querer escapar de su pecho en ese momento.

Avanzaron con algunos de sus antiguos secuestradores hasta el centro de la ciudad, donde se encontraba el poder del **Ryumyaku** , y se infiltraron sin ser vistos, a pesar de que otra vez su salvador rubio estuvo allí para rescatarla cuando cayó al vacío desde uno de los conductos por donde se infiltraron. Ya se estaba haciendo una costumbre el acabar en esos fuertes brazos. Una costumbre que podría llegar a ganarse su apego, cabe añadir. Dentro del edificio la ojivioleta confirmó sus sospechas: Anrokuzan había esclavizado a su pueblo para producir un ejército de marionetas. Y sãra iba a ponerle fin. Llegaron hasta el centro de control del **Ryumyaku** y la pelirroja uso su poder para apagar cada máquina del lugar. Y entonces, Anrokuzan apareció con sus infernales autómatas.

-Saca a tu gente de aquí Sãra.- declaró con seriedad a la reina mientras se preparaba para luchar.- yo debo de capturar a ese tipo.

-Pero, Naruto…- contestó con aprehensión Sãra, sintiendo su pecho oprimirse ante la perspectiva de que al uzumaki le pasase algo.

-tranquila, estaré bien.- repuso el uzumaki con seguridad.- corre

La joven obedeció, y se encaminó a poner a su pueblo a salvo. Su camino se vio cortado por un grupo de marionetas armadas con gigantescas cuchillas, pero otra vez su paladín la puso a salvo. Tras exclamar **kage bunshin no jutsu** , el héroe rubio invocó una copia de si mismo y se lanzó a por sus enemigos mientras invocaba una potente bola de energía azul en su mano derecha. Para sorpresa de Sãra, el joven se abrió camino a través de los imponentes autómatas como si fuesen simples monigotes de papel, abriéndola un hueco para huir con facilidad. Admiraba esa fortaleza del uzumaki. Siguió corriendo mientras Naruto continuaba destrozando marionetas a diestra y siniestra con su espada de color azul brillante, pero pronto se detuvo. A su espalda, Naruto había sido capturado, y ahora era prisionero de una inmensa marioneta de cerca de diez metros de altura.

-¡Naruto!- grito una atemorizada Sãra, mientras el rubio forcejeaba por escapar y Anrokuzan se jactaba de que no podría.- por favor, para esto Anrokuzan.- rogó la pelirroja

-Debo de agradecerte lo que has hecho Sãra.- declaró un tranquilo Anrokuzan, vestido con su traje, sombrero y capa blancos y acariciándose esa barba castaña mientras se aproximaba a la indefensa reina.- si no hubieras tomado el lugar de tu madre yo no habría podido continuar con mi plan. Pero me temo que ahora eres inútil. Es hora de que mueras… como tu madre.

-No… no puede ser…- contestó una impactada ojivioleta. Ese tono con el que dijo la última frase no dejaba lugar a dudas.- tú… ¿la mataste?

-Tú madre rechazó colaborar con mi plan, así que no me dejó otra opción.- confesó el demente titiritero, mientras Sãra sentía las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos.- y contigo conseguí la marioneta perfecta para conseguir hacer mi plan, una marioneta completamente controlada por mi. Pero creo que ya es hora de manejar esta ciudad por mi cuenta…- reveló el hombre mientras sonreía de forma sádica.

Sãra se bloqueó, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Su madre murió a manos de la persona a la que quiso como a un padre. Y luego la usó para esclavizar a su pueblo. Ella era la causa de todas esas desgracias. Era una niña inútil y mimada, ciega al peligro. Vivió toda su vida creyéndose a pies juntillas las mentiras de ese hombre, sin tan siquiera bajar nunca a preocuparse personalmente por su pueblo, creyéndose superior a todo y todos. Era una idiota, una imbécil… y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

-Anrokuzan, ¡yo soy tu enemigo! ¡Déjala en paz!- gritó Naruto, mientras ese maniaco se acercaba a una derrotada y llorosa Sãra.- Sãra, tú no eres una marioneta, ¿me oyes? ¡Aléjate de él!- intentó hacerla reaccionar, pero la joven sólo cayó al suelo, llorando como no hacía desde la muerte de su madre.

El titiritero convocó con sus hilos de chakra varias cuchillas, y las preparó para usarlas contra Sãra. Una muerte rápida, y su plan estaría completo. Dirigió las cuchillas al cuello de la pelirroja, que no se defendió. Pero Naruto no iba a permitirlo. No iba a permitir que ella sufriese daño, ella era inocente. Y una parte de si mismo gritó aún más alto: no iba a quedarse sin ver esos ojos violeta, sin ver ese pelo rojo que le había conquistado. Sin oír esa melodía que ahora era parte de él. Invocó cada ápice de su chakra, que tomó un tono rojizo, y lo lanzó hacia el arma del titiritero, desviándola en el último momento. Anrokuzan contempló con temor al uzumaki, eso era supuestamente imposible.

-¡Sãra! ¡Eres la reina, deja de llorar y lucha!- gritó con vehemencia, mientras ese chakra rojo llegaba cada vez en mayores cantidades, quemando el interior de la marioneta.- **¡Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero no te rindas!** \- exclamó con una voz extrañamente distorsionada. Anrokuzan decidió acabar con todo y encerrarle directamente, confiando en que la falta de oxígeno acabase el trabajo. Pero ese chakra no dejaba de crecer. Pronto, el estomago de la inmensa marioneta explotó, saliendo disparado el uzumaki contra su enemigo.- **¡No te atrevas a tocarla!** \- amenazó el rubio de la que conectaba un potente puñetazo en la cara del titiritero.

Sãra abrió los ojos con dudas y entonces lo vio. El cráneo a medio reventar de Anrokuzan despedía trozos de madera y metal, revelando que era una marioneta más. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención a la reina fue su rival. El joven rubio se levantaba del suelo con tranquilidad, expidiendo una enorme cantidad de poder. Su fuerte espalda. Su pelo rubio ondeando libre. Esa mirada de determinación. Su ángel de la guarda le había vuelto a salvar. Su corazón latió aún más desbocado cuando se acercó a ella y tomó su mano con suavidad, permitiéndola acariciar su caliente y algo ruda piel. La sangre se agolpó en sus mejillas cuando su paladín le limpio los rastros de lágrimas del rostro sin apartar sus zafiros de sus ojos.

Pero el momento se vio interrumpido cuando Anrokuzan volvió a levantarse, completamente reparado, y convocó a decenas de sus marionetas. Incluso el propio cuerpo del demente cambió, tornándose en una gigantesca araña de madera y metal de unos ocho metros de altura que procedió a atacarles. Naruto la volvió a tomar en brazos y la sacó de ahí, pero pronto se vieron rodeados. Todo parecía perdido, pero entonces apareció ese misterioso equipo de apoyo enviado por Konoha, encabezado por ese hombre rubio que a Sãra le pareció muy familiar. Si gritase como un loco a todo el mundo e hiciese latir su corazón al compás de esos ojos, diría que eran idénticos. Combatieron a las marionetas y les dieron el tiempo necesario para salir del cerco. La reina corrió a liberar a su pueblo mientras Naruto mandaba a volar a Anrokuzan con otra de esas impresionantes bolas de color azul. Todos la siguieron con rapidez a la salida, y lograron escapar de milagro entre el humo que provocó la pelea que se desataba a sus espaldas. Nada más salir, todos sus súbditos le agradecieron lo que había hecho, y por un momento se sintió de verdad contenta, pero entonces recordó a quién había dejado atrás. Naruto. ¿Estaría bien? El suelo comenzó a temblar, saliendo de él una inmensa marioneta de unos veinte metros de altura. Y en su cabeza, agarrado como una lapa, estaba Naruto lanzándola improperios.

-¡Naruto!- exclamó preocupada la pelirroja, dispuesta a ir a ayudarle. No sabía qué hacer, pero no iba a dejarle solo. No podía. Pero se frenó cuando el rubio habló.

-¡Sãra! Pon a tu gente a salvo.- ordenó el uzumaki.- eres su reina, debes hacerlo, ¡yo estaré bien!

Sãra obedeció, ignorando como su corazón quería lo contrario, y guió a su pueblo hasta la torre principal, donde sabía que estarían seguros. Tras media hora huyendo, llegaron al lugar y pararon para descansar, estaban exhaustos. Pero un enorme temblor a sus espaldas atrajo su atención.

- **¡Sãra! No escaparás de mi** \- exclamó la inmensa marioneta con la voz de Anrokuzan. Unos hilos de color escarlata salieron de uno de los dedos del ingenio mecánico, rodeando sus piernas y brazos e inmovilizándola completamente. Con crueldad, el titiritero uso las propias manos de la reina para estrangularla, como si fuese una marioneta más. Sãra notó como la faltaba el oxígeno mientras derramaba nuevas lágrimas. A pesar de poner todo su empeño no podía liberarse. Era su fin.- **no eres más que una estúpida niña, una marioneta más. Ahora muere.**

Sãra intento jalar oxígeno, sin éxito, y cerró los ojos, notando como la vida la abandonaba lentamente. Pensó en su madre, en su gente, en sus seres queridos. Y entre ellos, brillando con luz propia, apareció ese ninja de ojos azules, ese héroe que la hacía sentir cosas que nadie más conseguía. Ese paladín al que querría cantar mil canciones. " _Daría lo que fuese por descansar en sus brazos una vez más_ ", pensó mientras el mundo se disolvía. Y casi como si lo hubiese invocado, oyó como el rubio gritó su nombre y notó como esas cuerdas desaparecían por arte de magia. Cayó exhausta de espaldas, tosiendo e intentando recuperar el preciado aire, sin importarle el golpe que se daría contra el pavimento. Pero en lugar del frío suelo se encontró unos cálidos brazos que ya consideraba su segundo hogar. Abrió sus ojos, y vio esos zafiros azules observándola. Los de Naruto.

-Na… Naruto…- dijo como pudo, sin apartar la vista de ese rostro de fuerte mentón y marcas extrañas en las mejillas parecidas a bigotes de un gato. Le parecían tiernas.

-Escúchame Sãra.- repuso con serenidad y un brillo de determinación en sus ojos.- no eres una marioneta. Y ahora, haz lo que tengas que hacer, no te rindas.

Naruto finalizó el discurso ofreciéndole esa extraña espada, que ahora no brillaba con ese tono azul, aunque la pelirroja en esos momentos no estaba pensando en ello, tenía un objetivo mejor en el que pensar. Vio como el joven rubio saltó de pared en pared, de azotea en azotea, rumbo a enfrentarse a esa gigantesca marioneta de veinte metros en solitario, esquivando sus cuchillas y proyectiles. Sãra sintió la congoja en su pecho al ver al uzumaki arriesgar su vida así por ella, y dejó escapar un grito de temor cuando el ojiazul fue impactado por el brazo del ingenio mecánico y salió despedido contra un tejado. Pero Naruto simplemente se levantó, se sacudió el polvo y siguió combatiendo. ¿De dónde sacaba Naruto esa fuerza? Ojalá ella fuese así, una persona capaz de defenderlos a todos, alguien tan fuerte que pudiese defender a las personas que amaba sin importar lo que se interpusiese en su camino. A su madre. A su pueblo. A él… de pronto, en su mente se coló esa canción de cuna de su madre.

 _O que toda tu risa, le gane ese pulso al dolor_

 _Puede ser, que vuelvas a la luz_

Quizás ahí estaba la clave: en vencer el dolor. En creer que se puede ganar. En luchar. Sãra pensó en qué hacer con rapidez. A pesar de que quería ayudar a Naruto, debía de salvar a su gente, el rubio ya se lo había dicho. Y lo iba a hacer. Y una vez lo hiciese, volvería a por él. No se iba a separar de su paladín. Su príncipe de los cuentos que le leía su madre de pequeña. El ninja que le inspiraba valor cuando tenía miedo. El hombre que le hacía palpitar el corazón con fuerza con sólo una palabra. Su primer amor. Y pronto halló una solución para sus dos preocupaciones, pero no podría llegar con esas ropas. El vestido le molestaba y le impediría moverse allí. Llamó a Naruto cuando vio que él y el grupo de ninja de Konoha, que había llegado de refuerzo, tuvieron un respiro de luchar contra Anrokuzan.

-Naruto.- pronunció con fuerza. Ante la mirada asombrada del rubio, la joven se rajó el vestido, quitándose la toga ceremonial y convirtiendo su falda hasta los tobillos en una cómoda prenda a la altura de sus rodillas. Luchó contra el sonrojo mientras se recogía el pelo en una coleta al ver cómo su héroe rubio contemplaba sus piernas sin poder disimular, y continuó hablando.- Anrokuzan usa el **Ryumyaku** para activar sus poderes. Hay que llegar a la fuente de su poder y cerrarla, así será vulnerable. Yo pondré a mi gente a salvo, fuera de su zona de influencia.

-E… eso es, Sãra.- contestó todavía con un ligero rubor el uzumaki.- por eso Anrokuzan quería matarte... nosotros nos encargaremos de él, tú salva a tu pueblo. Encuentra el coraje para hacerlo, nosotros te protegeremos.

-Lo haré.- contestó con una sorprendente seguridad la reina, mientras se daba la vuelta.

Tras exponer el plan, guió a sus súbditos a las catacumbas, el lugar donde sabía que había una salida oculta de la ciudad, llena de determinación y valor. Lo que le inspiraba su héroe rubio. Y una cosa tenía clara: pasase lo que pasase, volvería a por él. No se iría sin decirle lo que sentía.


	3. Un recuerdo

Una canción recordada

 **Bueno, aquí el último capítulo. Gracias por vuestras visitas, espero que os guste. Sé que dije que iban a ser cuatro, pero decidí repartir el tercero entre El Segundo y el cuarto y daros capítulos más largos. Mejor calidad que cantidad. Os aviso que aquí si que hago un par de cambios con la historia original, no adelantó nada para no hacer spoiler**

 **Tendo-Pain6:** Y a mí, mi peli favorita junto a la de Shion. Me pareció bonito hacerle un homenaje. Gracias por leer y el review, nos leemos!

* * *

Naruto descendió por las inmensas escaleras interiores del complejo acompañado de ese misterioso anbu rubio, rumbo al centro de control del **Ryumyaku** , para cerrarlo siguiendo las instrucciones de Sãra. Por el camino, su acompañante recibió un grupo de insectos que formaron un mensaje en su mano con presteza.

-Al parecer Anrokuzan ahora mismo es indestructible. La reina tenía razón, debemos de sellarlo cuanto antes, hasta que lo hagamos gozará de una cantidad infinita de chakra…

-¿Como? Entonces es invencible…- respondió con pesadumbre el rubio menor.

-Escúchame, siempre hay una debilidad, sólo debemos de encontrarla.- declaró con firmeza el rubio mayor.

Y hablando del diablo, agarrándose a la gran torre central, esa infernal marioneta de veinte metros apareció tras vencer a los shinobi de la hoja del patio exterior. Al moverse en dirección a los ninja comenzó a derrumbar trozos de la edificación, impactando algunos delante del grupo que lideraba la reina.

-¡Sãra! Sácales de aquí, rápido.- gritó el rubio con preocupación. Mientras ella permaneciese allí, ese maniaco podría hacerla daño. Y el uzumaki no iba a permitirlo.

La joven obedeció y continuó guiando a su pueblo hacía lo profundo de la construcción. El rubio la contempló por última vez, dudando de si la volvería a ver. Ella huiría con su gente y se pondría a salvo, como le ordenó el ninja. Y Naruto no sabía cómo sentirse, por un lado estaba feliz por ponerla a salvo. Y por otro, le dolía la posibilidad de no volver a verla… Pero el ojiazul debía de ganar tiempo para asegurarse de que lograra salir, aunque fuese a costa de su propia vida. Invocó un clon y volvió a tirarse **rasengan** en mano contra su enemigo, pero este ya se esperaba ese movimiento. Con un simple golpe de su garra le mando a volar, y le habría rematado si no llega a ser por ese anbu rubio, que con una velocidad inexplicable le salvó del golpe. Naruto se extrañó cuando el anbu alabó su técnica, claramente interesado en ella, pero tenía otros asuntos que atender como para indagar sobre ello.

Ambos combatieron contra ese ingenio mecánico, perdiendo cada vez más terreno. Naruto convocó una y otra vez a sus clones para atacarle, pero toda herida que le hacían era automáticamente regenerada. Había perdido ya la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que había acabado en el suelo con el cuerpo dolorido tras recibir otro golpe más. Pronto llegó hasta el final de la escalinata, ensangrentado, sin más terreno al que retroceder. Le faltaba el oxígeno, le dolía el cuerpo, sangraba por la boca y la pierna… no era su mejor día, eso desde luego. Estaba claro que no estaba hecho para los viajes en el tiempo, como le había revelado ese anbu rubio que sucedió cuando esa columna de chakra escarlata que invocó Anrokuzan le impactó en su misión con el equipo Yamato. Iba a proceder a levantarse cuando una mano amable se posó en su hombro. Levantó su vista cansado, y la vio allí. Pudo admirar esas esbeltas piernas, ahora visibles gracias al cambio de look que se había realizado y que le habían sonrojado en su primer vistazo. Y luego ese bello rostro de pelo rojo sonriéndole, con esos hipnotizantes ojos violetas fijos en sus ojos azules. Había vuelto a por él. Ella se preocupaba por él. Y eso le hacía muy feliz.

-Naruto, ¿estás bien?- preguntó con preocupación la joven tras fijarse en las heridas del ninja. ¿Qué si estaba bien? Estaba para luchar otros diez asaltos tras verla.- ya están todos a salvo.

-Genial, pero… ¿por qué no fuiste con ellos?- inquirió un confundido uzumaki

-No… no podía irme y dejarte así… no quería irme…- respondió la pelirroja dirigiendo su vista al suelo con un suave sonrojo.

-Sãra…- contestó el rubio mientras posaba su mano en la mejilla de la fémina. Sus miradas se cruzaron un segundo, como si fuesen metal y un imán, pero esa diabólica marioneta les interrumpió con un rugido mientras avanzaba hacia ellos.- ¿alguna idea con él?

-Mientras el **Ryumyaku** siga abierto, Anrokuzan será invencible. Debo de cerrar la fuente de chakra, sólo así le venceremos.

-Bien, vamos allá. Yo te daré tiempo, no te preocupes.

La reina asintió y corrió en dirección al centro de la torre principal. Naruto sintió el suelo temblar y se volteó para luchar contra ese ser. Invocó clones, **rasengan** , lo pateo, lo golpeó… lo que fuese. Si cedía, aunque fuese un segundo, ese ser llegaría hasta Sãra. Y eso sólo ocurriría por encima de su cadáver. Pero había una gran diferencia entre querer hacer algo, y conseguirlo. Salió volando tras un potente zarpazo del autómata mecánico y atravesó la puerta que daba a la sala donde se encontraba la ojivioleta. Se trataba de una gran sala circular, con un puente erigido sobre una inmensa piscina de chakra púrpura suave que llevaba a un pilar central dónde estaba el centro de control del **Ryumyaku**. Esta gritó su nombre al verlo caer pesadamente sobre el frío suelo y luego ser rodeado por la cola del titiritero, pero de nuevo volvió a aparecer ese rapidísimo shinobi rubio para rescatarle.

Tomaron una distancia prudencial y procedieron a atacar conjuntamente. Ese shinobi misterioso le ayudó a convocar un gigantesco rasengan de colores azul y verde, y luego le señaló que atacase el lado izquierdo del pecho del ingenio mecánico, el lugar donde se refugiaba el titiritero. Después de dar las órdenes, el rubio mayor atacó con un **kage bunshin no shuriken** , dandole el tiempo necesario para cargar de nuevo contra el ingenio mecánico. Mientras tanto, la ojivioleta se aproximó al centro de la construcción, dispuesta a cerrar la fuente de chakra. Concentró su energía interna como su madre le había enseñado, y el **Ryumyaku** comenzó a drenarse, debilitando a su enemigo. Anrokuzan intentó mover su inmensa marioneta, pero sin el poder del **Ryumyaku** le fue imposible hacerlo de manera fluida, por lo que sólo pudo levantar una mano torpemente. Naruto saltó contra el, **rasengan** en mano, y logró impactarlo en el lugar exacto. Una inmensa explosión reveló que Anrokuzan había sufrido daños graves, irreparables. La victoria era suya.

- **Maldita sea, mi plan para dominar las cinco naciones… perdido… por una chiquilla endeble y un imbécil de la hoja…** \- bramó con furia el titiritero, mientras la vida le abandonaba.- **pero no me iré sin llevármela. ¡Di adiós, Sãra!**

En un ataque suicida, Anrokuzan se arrojó con los restos de su marioneta a la inmensa piscina de chakra, desequilibrando el flujo de energía. La piscina tornó de su color púrpura pálido a uno escarlata intenso, comenzando a provocar pequeñas explosiones alrededor del pilar central, donde se encontraba Sãra. Naruto sintió su corazón acelerarse al ver cómo la reina era rodeada de columnas de fuego, y corrió con rapidez para salvarla. Con aprehensión vio como la joven cayó por uno de los bordes del puente tras deshacerse el suelo bajo sus pies, y sólo por pura suerte pudo llegar a sostenerla.

-No te dejaré caer… sãra.- dijo el uzumaki, clavando sus ojos en los de ella. Y ella sólo pudo sonreír como una colegiala. Pero el suelo bajo el rubio cedió, haciéndole caer también hacia una muerte segura. Ambos cerraron los ojos, esperando un impacto que nunca llegó. Inexplicablemente, una inmensa rama de madera apareció para recogerlos antes de caer y depositarlos en un lugar seguro. Confusos, ambos jóvenes miraron al shinobi que generó ese jutsu, sonriendo el uzumaki de inmediato.- Capitán Yamato…

Un shinobi de pelo castaño, ojos negros y protecciones para cara y brazos apareció en escena, y saludó despreocupadamente al ojiazul. En su brazo izquierdo sujetaba a un joven de pelo blanco, máscara y mirada arrogante. Yamato, tras discutir con el chico, que resultó ser su sensei Kakashi hatake de joven (" _joder, como me recuerda al teme..._ " pensó el rubio tras oírle hablar con un tono soberbio), se dirigió al anbu rubio mayor, llamándole Minato.

-Un… un momento… ¿Minato? ¿Minato namikaze? Te… tengo que hablar contigo.- le expuso Naruto con desesperación. Ese hombre fue quien sello al kyubi en su interior, y ahora tenía la oportunidad de cambiar la dramática noche de su nacimiento, advertirle de todo, evitar que muriese y el kiuby atacase la aldea. Pero ese hombre le interrumpió

-Lo siento, pero no hay tiempo… y debo de sellar tus memorias junto al Ryumyaku para que volváis a vuestro tiempo. Si no podríamos alterar el orden de los acontecimientos, y provocar un desastre.- Naruto iba a intervenir para decir que era una chorrada, pero el rubio mayor le sostuvo la mirada y continuó hablando.- Has luchado bien chico... Si tuviese un hijo… desearía que fuese como tú.

Naruto asintió, impactado por el comentario del yondaime. Minato namikaze, el relámpago amarillo de Konoha, diciéndole eso... era un honor. Y una parte de él se sintió muy afectada, pero no sabía el porqué. Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, señalando que había comenzado el sellado. Y Naruto entonces se centró en quien iba a dejar atrás… y muy a su pesar.

-En… ¿entonces no te puedes quedar?- preguntó con tristeza la ojivioleta. No sabía cuando, pero sus manos estaban entrelazadas. Acarició con su pulgar el dorso de la mano del uzumaki, y este le devolvió el gesto con ternura mientras la miraba.

-No… no puedo…- reconoció con tristeza. Eran de tiempos diferentes, lo suyo era imposible.- Pero Sãra… - intentó consolarla el ojiazul, aunque también lo hacía para calmar su propia tristeza. No quería separarse de ella, no podía, pero no había remedio. – salvaste a tu gente, eres una gran reina…estoy… estoy seguro de que estarás bien…- concluyó el rubio, intentando más convencerse a su mismo que a ella. Ella pareció notarlo, porque le dirigió una suave sonrisa.

-Te prometo que no te olvidaré Naruto. Puede que Rōran esté en ruinas, pero su gente vive y podemos encontrar un futuro mejor. Y no pararé hasta conseguirlo. Porque es lo que me has enseñado tú, Naruto…- prometió la pelirroja con sus ojos llorosos. Naruto no quería verla llorar, pero en serio se enorgullecía de haber conocido a una mujer así. Tan fuerte. Tan decidida. Una mujer… perfecta.

-Se que lo harás Sãra.- declaró el rubio con una sonrisa triste. Le encantaría verlo… esto era injusto. Limpio una de las lagrimas de la mujer mientras ella cerraba los ojos, sintiendo el tacto.- te… te puedo prometer que te echaré de menos…

La princesa lo miró con pura adoración. Puede que pareciese poco, pero para ella era muchísimo lo que le había prometido. Sonrió y se acercó a abrazarle. Un abrazo aunque fuese, eso sí que se lo merecía. No podría ser un beso, porque estaban seguros de que, como sus labios se juntasen, sería imposible seguir adelante cuando el otro faltase. Pero ese abrazo era al menos algo que podrían tener el uno del otro. Ella se aproximó con esa sonrisa que Naruto quiso ver desde que la oyó cantar en esa catacumba. Todo comenzó a iluminarse. Pero, antes de disolverse, pudo sentir su fina piel al tacto. Era suave. Perfecta. Como ella.

Naruto se despertó repentinamente en el frío suelo de esa cripta donde había cargado a ciegas contra ese titiritero diabólico. Se sentía dolorido, entumecido, y tenía un dolor de cabeza brutal, pero comenzó a mejorar cuando sintió a su lado esa presencia tan familiar aplicándole su chakra médico. Sakura chan estaba junto a él, curándole las heridas y preguntándole por su estado con esa mirada de preocupación en el rostro que siempre le regalaba cuando hacía alguna de las suyas. La contempló con esa mirada de admiración que la ofrecía siempre, pero, por un momento, le extrañó que el pelo no fuese rojo suave. _"¿Rojo suave? El pelo de Sakura chan siempre ha sido rosa, dattebayo… me debo de haber golpeado la cabeza"_.

Obvió esa interrupción y lo atribuyó al obvio golpe en la cabeza que se debía de haber dado mientras se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo. No había otra explicación lógica para su pérdida de memoria, porque sabía que le habían borrado algo pero no sabía el qué, a pesar de que su amada pelirrosada le aclaró que no habían pasado ni tan siquiera dos minutos desde el ataque. Salieron renqueantes del lugar, pero afuera se encontraron a una bella mujer esperándoles. Su piel era blanca, impoluta, su pelo era de un rojo pálido, y vestía ropas de viaje cómodas. Pero lo que inquietó al uzumaki fueron esos ojos violeta. No sabía porqué, pero le resultaban familiares. La joven les explicó que ella era la guardiana del lugar, y que había detectado una perturbación en el **Ryumyaku**. Cuando le preguntaron sobre ello, ella explicó que hacía unas dos décadas, un héroe ayudó a su madre a salvar a la gente de la ciudad y sellar ese poder, y en su honor custodiaban ese lugar.

-Esta es la espada de ese héroe.- declaró orgullosa la joven pelirroja, mostrando una oxidada hoja de metal con el símbolo de la aldea de la hoja. Naruto la contempló impactado, y palpó su vaina buscando la suya. No la tenía. ¿Acaso esa…?- mi madre la guardó toda su vida como su tesoro más preciado… como si le recordase a alguien.- reconoció la ojivioleta, mientras el uzumaki sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho y mostró un gesto de profunda tristeza. Cosa en la que reparó Sakura, que arqueó una ceja.- Bueno, no quiero entreteneros mucho, que he de volver con los míos. Me alegra que estéis bien.

La mujer se dio la vuelta y procedió a marcharse, mientras la Haruno se dirigió al uzumaki con una mueca de enfado. Realmente no entendía el porqué, tampoco es que hubiese hecho nada raro ese baka, pero algo dentro de ella hervía de rabia tras ver a Naruto poner esa mueca. Y una extraña sensación, que Sakura negaría por siempre que fuesen celos, la hizo atribuirlo a un intento de ligue del uzumaki con esa niña.

-¿tú que estabas mirando?- preguntó con un tono acusador la ojijade.- ¡sólo es una niña!

-Sa… Sakura chan, te juro que no es eso… es que me resulta familiar.- se excusó el rubio, temeroso de llevarse un capón de la Haruno.

-Ya, ya… pervertido…

Mientras discutían, la joven mujer de la espada comenzó a tararear la canción que su madre le enseñó cuando era pequeña, una que al parecer su abuela le había transmitido antes. Algo le decía que debía de cantarla, así que puso su mejor voz a ello.

 _Puede ser que la vida, te guíe hasta el sol_

 _Puede ser que el mar te lleve en sus olas_

 _O que toda tu risa, le gane ese pulso al dolor_

 _Puede ser, que vuelvas a la luz_

Naruto escuchó esa melodía y de inmediato desconecto de la discusión, apagándose de golpe ese habitual brillo en sus zafiros azules. Incluso obvió la mirada de preocupación que le dirigió la ojijade, que no entendía porqué, derrepente, el siempre alegre rubio acababa de perder toda esa felicidad innata en él de golpe. No lo había visto así nunca, ni cuando fracasó para traer de vuelta a Sasuke. Era como si se hubiese acordado de algo extremadamente doloroso. Ignorando el intento de sostenerle la mano de la pelirrosada, corrió hacia la ojivioleta.

-Di… disculpa… una última duda… tu… tu madre… ¿fue feliz?- preguntó con su mirada extrañamente cansada. Normalmente la joven habría reaccionado con duda, pero algo en él le inspiraba confianza. Era como si de verdad necesitase saber eso, como si fuese vital para el.

-Creo que si… aunque… a menudo se acordaba de ese héroe… creo que amaba a ese hombre, incluso más que a mi padre. Nunca la vi tan feliz como cuando me hablaba de él…

Naruto miró al suelo con una sonrisa triste, mientras la joven se despedía educadamente y continuaba su marcha. Sakura llegó a su lado, sin saber si abrazarlo o darle espacio. Era extraño, le veía… vulnerable.

-Naruto… ¿estás bien?- preguntó, sinceramente preocupada.

-Si… si.- contestó, forzando una sonrisa. No quería preocupar a su amada ojijade… aunque viendo su gesto, la joven no le creyó.- es sólo que ando desorientado, no te preocupes. Debe de ser por el golpe. Se me pasará.

-Está bien… - concedió la Haruno. Sabía que el uzumaki mentía, se le daba fatal mentir. Pero no parecía buena idea insistir. Claramente necesitaba espacio.- pero cuando lleguemos a la aldea irás conmigo a un chequeo, ¿vale?

El ojiazul asintió, deseando dejar el tema. Cuando su equipo se alejó, se permitió dejar escapar una lágrima. Puede que no recordase exactamente lo qué pasó. O cómo era ella. Pero esa canción no podía borrarse de su cabeza. Formaba parte de él, como el respirar o el andar. Y echaba de menos oírla. Como desde entonces hasta el final de sus días…

* * *

 **Y... final. Si, lo se, lacrimógeno, dramático, "no le puedes dejar así al pobre Naruto"... la culpa es del señor kishimoto, que parece que sólo quiere ponerle a Naruto mujeres perfectas para el a su alcance para luego quitárselas cruelmente (Sara, Shion, Sakura...). Aunque en un futuro haré otra historia larga a parte de Kitsune no Kibo en la que aparecera Sãra como uno de los personajes principales, digamos que ahí, como pillare a Naruto desde el principio, podré darle mi enfoque a la historia más libremente. De momento, esta historia enlaza con Kitsune no Kibo y explica porque en ella Naruto se acuerda de Sãra.**

 **Quise dejar de lado la relación de Naruto con Minato, así que aceleré algunas partes en las que padre e hijo hablan (sin saber que lo son, creo que esta peli está situada antes del ataque de Pain. En la película cometieron el error de mezclarlo TODO al final, y claro, uno de los dos momentos emotivos (reencuentro familiar o despedida de Sãra) iba a quedar opacado. Y. Por desgracia, fue este último. Así que hice las modificaciones necesarias en esa parte únicamente y le concedí el protagonismo que se merecía. Repito, Kishimoto creo un gran personaje (sobre todo si metes a Naruto en la ecuación), pero no lo aprovechó. Como con Shion.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, nos leemos!**


End file.
